Merry Christmas!
by patz1307
Summary: Harry was left alone at Hogwarts for his last Christmas in the school. He was planning to tell his special someone how much he loved him. So lucky, he found out he still had a drop of Felix Felicis left from last year and he planned to put it to good use.


Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters, nor do I won the setting... I only own the plot.

* * *

It was a cold winter morning. Snow was falling heavily outside, making it impossible to go and play Quidditch. A tall, skinny, jet black-messy haired boy sat by the fire, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He emerald green eyes stared into the flame, as he tried to keep himself warm that cold and lonely Christmas. The common room was deserted as everyone went home to spend their holidays with their families. Of course, he was invited to spend Christmas with the Weasleys, but he kindly declined the offer. It was already his last year at Hogwarts, and he wanted to spend every minute of his time within the grounds of the school... Even if it did mean spending Christmas alone.

His presents lay unopened on his bed, up in his dorm. He wasn't in the mood to open them yet. He was thinking of how to get enough courage to talk to a certain someone of how he feels before he leaves the school. The image of that person swam in his head as he stared into the fire.

Cold-pale skin, long black hair, cold-black eyes... yes, he was in love with none other than the cold hearted professor, Severus Snape. As strange as it happened, he fell for him. A git who always tried to put him in detention, who acted like a great prat and taunted harry every time their paths crossed each other.

Of course Ron and Hermione knew, even if it did take Ron a few months to accept the fact that his best mate was gay. Hermione, being smart and understanding, accepted him right away. She was even the one who persuaded Ron to let Harry stay at Hogwarts for Christmas as she knew he was already planning to tell Snape how he felt. She even asked if she could help, but he assured her that he can handle things by himself. Now, he wasn't so sure about that.

Harry sighed and stood, deciding to take a walk around the castle to clear his mind. But he had to change into proper clothes first. He can't walk around in his pajamas. He went to his dorm and rummaged his trunk, grabbing his jeans, shirt and jacket. He was about to go to the bathroom when he saw a tiny bottle of golden liquid that fell out of his clothes.

Felix Felicis. Harry smiled as he picked it up. It was the potion he won from Slughorn a year ago. The little potion helped him and his friends win against Voldemort and his Deatheaters. He could imagine Hermione's reaction if she knew what he was thinking.

Harry changed his clothes and picked up the bottle. The potion was only good enough for one gulp. _**An hour of good luck will be enough...**_ he thought and drank. The effect of the potion was felt immediately. He felt as if he could do no wrong at all. He placed the empty bottle back in his trunk and went out.

The castle was deserted, it looked like every student went home. Harry sighed to himself and walked. His footsteps echoed around the empty halls. He had the feeling of going outside, though he knew it was snowing hard. He had his hand on the know of the Entrance doors when someone spoke from behind him.

"Not planning to go outside in this blizzard, are you Mr. Potter?" a soft voice said from behind.

Harry could swear he felt his heart miss a beat as he turned and saw Snape standing just a few feet away from him. "Er... Well... I was just taking a walk, sir. I was bored."

Snape looked at him, almost kindly, "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger left you alone at Christmas?" he asked, sounding a bit amused. "Why is that?"

"I asked them to. I wanted to spend the holidays here, but they were asked to go home. They did ask me to come, but I declined the offer." he inwardly sighed with relief as they were having an actual conversation. He could've even sworn that he saw Snape smile.

"Would you care to join me for tea or butter beer... or hot chocolate?" Snape asked.

Harry smiled lightly and nodded, "Hot chocolate sounds... nice." Snape turned and started to walk down to the dungeons, Harry followed him closely. He knew that the potion was giving him this chance to go and talk to Snape... maybe even tell the truth.

They walked deeper into the dungeons, the temperature was dropping in every step that they took. Finally, they arrived at Snape's office. Snape pushed the door open and ushered Harry to go in first.

Harry tried to hide his smile, this was where he first fell for Snape. The Occlumency lessons that they had in his fifth year, "Sit." he heard Snape. Harry sat before Snape's desk and watched the professor wave his wand, making mugs of hot chocolate appear, and handed on to Harry.

"Did you receive the gift I sent you?" Snape asked.

"Huh? What?" Harry thought he had heard wrong. Snape sent him a gift?

"My present, Potter. I sent you a present. Did you receive it?"

Harry wanted to kick himself for not checking, "Er... I don't know sir... I haven't really opened any of my gifts yet. I wasn't much in the mood."

"Understandable." Snape nodded and took a sip of his drink. "I haven't poisoned that, you know.' he said with a soft chuckle.

Harry took a sip and smiled, "Tastes wonderful, sir."

"Thank you. So why did you want to spend your Christmas alone, in the castle? I know it would be much more enjoyable if you spent it with your friends."

"I wanted to spend every minute that I have left in Hogwarts, sir. This is already my last year in this school. My last year to be at _home_." he said emphasizing on the last word.

"Then why not spend it with the Weasleys? I have seen that they treat you as family already. I'm sure they'd be glad to have you."

"As much as I enjoy their company... I wanted to spend my Christmas at the first place than I ever called home. This was the first place I had friends, the first place that I felt like I belong... and the first place I can really call my home."

"I know how you feel." Snape said looking straight at his eyes. "I can see we have a lot more in common than I thought."

Harry could feel himself blushing so he tried to hide his face by drinking from his cup. "Ow!" he exclaimed, as the hot liquid burned his lips. He dropped the cup, by accident, on the floor, smashing it to pieces.

"Clumsy as always, Potter." Snape sighed as he got up from his chair.

"I'm sorry professor, but it burnt my lip. I'll clean it up." he got down on his knees and tried to pick up the broken pieces of the mug. The sharp pieces of the mug cut his palm and was now bleeding. "Just great." he muttered as he held his hand.

Snape chuckled and crouched down, "We have reasons why we have wands, Harry." he said and pointed his wand at the broken pieces. "_Reparo. Torgeo._"the mess created and was gone and the mug was as good as new. "Now lt me see your hand."

Harry felt himself blushing again at his stupidity as he didn't think of his wand, and when Snape used his first name. "uh... it's OK. It's just a little cut." he tried to say, but Snape already took hold of his hand and tapped it with his wand, making the wound heal.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Your lips are a bit red..." Snape said, running his thumb along Harry's lips.

Harry felt like electricity went down his spine/ He looked up and stared into the man's dark eyes. It was as if he couldn't help himself. He pressed his lips onto Snape's. After a few moments, he pulled back, looking alarmed. "I-I'm sorry s-sir... I d-don't know what came over m-me..' he stammered. "I'm sorry.. I-It wouldn't happen again.

Harry made an attempt to stand, but he was pulled down by the arm. Snape lips crashed onto his. Snape's tongue was tracing his lips. Harry opened his mouth, letting Snape's tongue enter his mouth. Harry let Snape control the kiss, his arms wrapped themselves around Snape's neck, pulling the man closer. He slowly unbuttoned Snape's shirt then hastily pushing it off.

Harry's kisses traced Snape's neck, his hands were moving down to undo Snape's pants. Snape stood up as Harry undid the buckle of the belt then unzipped the pants, letting it fall down his feet. Harry's eyes went wide as he marveled Snape's size. He heard Snape moan as he stroked it with his hands.

"Oh God..." Snape moaned. "Suck me Harry.."

Harry happily obliged as he took Snape's penis into his mouth and started to move his head up and down. "God yes..." he heard Snape moan again. Harry sucked even harder, his other hand went down to his own bulge and rubbed himself.

"Stand up." he heard Snape say, and he obeyed. Snape's lips took Harry's once again, kissing him deeply. Next thing Harry knew, his top was off and Snape was kissing his neck. "Lie down." Nape pushed Harry to lie down on the desk, his lips exploring Harry's body. Snape's hand massaged the bulge on Harry's pants, making Harry moan.

Snape laughed throatily, "Do you like that, Harry?" Snape asked and kissed Harry;s collar bone.

"Y-yes..." Harry moaned and squirmed beneath Snape's touch.

Snape pulled down Harry's jeans and took his penis into his mouth. Harry moaned even louder. Snape pushed Harry's legs apart, he knew what was coming next. Snape inserted a finger into his ass, making harry hiss a bit. But if that wasn't enough, Snape inserted another.

"oh God... yes..." Harry moaned as Snape's fingers moved in and out of him, stretching him. "Severus.." the utter of the name made Snape suck suddenly harder.

Snape moved up and positioned himself on top of Harry. He kissed Harry long and hard before inserting himself.

Harry bit Snape's lip in pain, then tasted his blood. It was a sudden pain, but it disappeared almost as soon as it came. Snape moved slowly in and out at first, making Harry take him more, little by little. But once he was full in, his pace began to pick up.

"Severus...' Harry moaned again and again as each thrust got harder and faster. He held on to Snape for support. "I-I-I'm coming!" he groaned.

His cum spattered all over his stomach, at the same time, he felt Snape come inside of him. Snape gave Harry one long, hard kiss, before resting his head on Harry's chest.

Snape slightly lifted Harry and laid him on the floor. They held each other closely, Snape's arm wrapped himself on Harry's waist. "that... was wonderful... Severus.." Harry said, slightly panting.

"Yes... Wonderful..." Snape said smiling, genuinely smiling. "Harry.." he whispered. Harry looked up and stared at Snape's eyes, "I love you." Snape whispered.

Harry could feel his heart full of happiness as those three words came out of Snape's lips. "I love you, too, Severus... very much." Harry said and watched Snape's smile go wider.

Severus pulled Harry even closer, and felt around for his wand in his discarded clothes. He conjured and blanket and a pillow, and a mattress underneath them. He tried to make both of them feel comfortable, even if they were on the floor. "let's rest." he said softly and wrapped the blanket comfortable around their bodies.

Harry nodded and used Snape's chest as his pillow. "Severus.." he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas, love."

Snape kissed Harry's forehead and said, "Merry Christmas to you, too, love." and both fell asleep in each others arms. Spending the rest of Christmas, and their lives, together.

A/n:

I hope you all loved that... Reviews will be much appreciated!

Love you all!

Patz


End file.
